


Carlivia Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, carlivia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of Carlivia drabbles previously part of another drabble collection
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Carmen, carlivia
Kudos: 1





	1. “No one knows you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/178619226557/no-one-knows-youre-mine-carlivia

Olivia hesitated as she left Peter’s office, turning briefly to look at Carmen, who flashed her a quick smile. Right now, after the day she’d had, all she wanted was to go over there and kiss her, hold her close for just a moment to feel like everything would be okay again.

She returned the smile as best she could before continuing out into the hall, chest tight and aching as she measured her breathing. But just as she reached the door, Carmen called her name.

Olivia turned to look at her, hand resting n the door frame, exhaustion seeping into her bones.

“Come here,” Carmen said softly, and Olivia obeyed, coming to stand on the opposite side of Carmen’s desk. “You okay?”

Olivia bit her lip, rapping her knuckles on the desk as she looked away. She was okay. Or, at least, she knew she would be once she could go home, tuck Noah in, have a glass of wine and kiss her girlfriend. But she was tired, and she had just talked a fourteen year old girl down from the top of a building, heart lodged in her throat the entire time, and the adrenaline still hadn’t worn off. She couldn’t quite shake the image of the victim’s fear and sadness as she held herself tightly, shaking so violently that she could have just as easily fell by accident, as well.

“I’m fine,” she said, voice barely above a whisper, and before she knew it Carmen was beside her, hand covering her’s on the desk, and she felt unexpected tears sting her eyes.

“Look at me?” It was a request, not an order, but Olivia complied anyway, a small, wet laugh bubbling up from inside her.

“No one knows you’re mine,” she whispered, itching to reach out, to touch, to kiss. “No one knows, and on days like this it kills me.”

Carmen frowned, linking their fingers, moving in so close Olivia could barely make out her features.

“We can tell people,” she said quietly, other hand coming up to cup Olivia’s face. “You can tell whoever you want. I only want to make your life easier, not harder.”

Olivia shook her head, turning her face into Carmen’s hand. “You like your privacy. I don’t want to take that away from you.”

She went to move away, but Carmen stopped her with firm hands, pulling her back in.

“Peter already knows,” she whispered, lips ghosting across Olivia’s. “So I think we can steal a moment, if you want.”

Olivia leaned in, pressing her face into the side of Carmen’s neck, breathing her in for a moment, just holding her close.

“I love you,” she whispered, pulling back.

“I love you too.”

Carmen closed the distance, pressing a delicate kiss to Olivia’s lips, and in an instant she felt some of the stress of the day melt away, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation.


	2. “You make me feel safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/178711407717/you-make-me-feel-safe-carlivia

It was moments like this that Olivia felt she could truly let her guard down. In the middle of the night, her head pillowed on Carmen’s stomach while Carmen ran her fingers through her hair. Drawing lazy patterns on Carmen’s stomach while the steady rise and fall of her breathing almost sent Olivia to sleep.

These moments were her favorite. Here, for these brief blips in time, she didn’t feel like a cop, a Lieutenant, a mom, an advocate. She was just Olivia, with no expectations to save the world, and for a moment she could just breathe, regroup, before going back out to play Wonder Woman all over again.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Carmen asked softly, pausing in her movements.

“You make me feel safe,” Olivia whispered, and Carmen laughed.

“Me? I’ve got fight, but I’m sure we both know who’d win.”

Olivia shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Carmen. “You’re the only person I don’t have to be…be strong for.”

Carmen’s grin softened as she sat up, leaning forward to cup Olivia’s face in her hands.

“I’m glad,” she said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind Olivia’s ear before kissing her softly.


	3. “It looks like Santa threw up here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/181217776852/could-you-do-it-looks-like-santa-threw-up-here

Carmen smoothed the front of her skirt down for the nth time before knocking on Olivia’s door with her free hand, the other weighed down by bags of gifts.

“Hey,” she breathed out when Liv answered the door, trying to shake away the nerves—nerves that didn’t even make sense to begin with.

“Hey,” Liv responded with a warm smile, pulling Carmen into a hug, and she barely resisted the urge to drop her bags in favour of hugging back fiercely. “Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Carmen managed with a small nod and a tight smile, her stomach curling uncomfortably.

Liv stepped aside without another word to let Carmen in, and Carmen forced herself to walk forward, ignoring the sudden swirling in her stomach and the way her legs had turned to jelly.

She didn’t normally see anyone Christmas Day. That was her day to mourn, to be alone, to remember how things had been before her mother died and her father couldn’t stand to look at her anymore. They’d tried to do Christmas together, of course, just the two of them, but it was tense, uncomfortable, and it had resulted in the most painful argument Carmen had ever experienced in her life. So now, Christmas was spent alone.

But somehow, this year, she’d managed to let Liv talk her into delivering Noah his gifts in person, and Carmen was sure that under the nerves and the never-ending grief, she was grateful—glad, even—but for the life of her, she couldn’t seem to make herself believe it.

“Merry Christmas!” Noah shouted at her, wrapping his arms around her middle before she’d even stepped into the living room, and she felt a flood of warmth wash over her as she patted his head, genuine smile taking over her face.

“Goodness,” Carmen laughed as she took in the state of the living room. “It looks like Santa threw up in here.”

Olivia laughed, reaching out to take the bags from Carmen’s hand to replace them with a glass of wine, and she felt her stomach swoop again at the warmth and love and concern all written clear as day on Liv’s features.

“Lunch will be ready soon,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to Carmen’s cheek. “It’s nothing special, but—“

“You didn’t need to do that. I’ll leave soon, get out of your way.”

Liv frowned, taking a small step back from Carmen. “I invited you here to spend time with you, not just exchange gifts. Lunch…lunch is for you, more than us.” Liv looked down, a light blush dusting her cheeks, before she offered a small smile. “I was trying you impress you.”

For a moment, all Carmen could do was stare. They had known each other for years, but they had only started dating recently. She had expected Liv to want to spend Christmas with her son without anything else getting in the way of that.

“You want me to stay?”

“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

Carmen swallowed the lump rising in her throat, but she couldn’t quite hide the tears prickling at her eyes, and before she could respond, Liv was pulling her into a hug, gentle, so as not to spill the wine, but somehow fierce at the same time.

“Sorry,” Carmen whispered before pressing a quick kiss to Liv’s cheek.

“What for?” Liv asked, pulling back to look at Carmen for a moment before turning to Noah, who was already back to playing with his new train set. “How about we give Carmen her very special gift, huh?”

Carmen let Liv guide her to the lounge, and with it, she let the warmth truly wash over her, taking the gift that Noah offered excitedly. It wasn’t what she had expected for Christmas, but if this was to fill the emptiness she normally felt, then she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
